dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball OS/Super Saiyan Saga
Super Saiyan Saga, is a saga part of Dragon Ball OS. It is the fifth saga of the fanfic. Also, it revolves around when Preach meets Vegeta and Gohan. Chapter 29: Cold Case of Vegeta At West City, people are strolling around. There are boisterous kids at candy stores, pestering their parents to buy a flavour. People with cars making eerie engiene sounds, people chating. An older Preach is walking around. Preach was different this time, he had cut his hair to better length, and was wearing blue and green shirt, he also had black trousers and white shoes. Preach looked at the Capsule Corp building. "5 years, 11 months and 20 days later!" shouted Preach. Preach walked inside the building, he then went up the stairs, passing the Capsule Reception Bot. Upstairs, Preach saw Vegeta comming outside a room with the same clothes as before, but with a tower. Vegeta was looking at Preach in an angry face. "What do you want kid?" Vegeta asked Preach loudly. Preach looked at Vegeta. "I need to know more about the Super Saiyans." Preach said looking to him. Vegeta looked at him and did a slight chuckle. "As if I'd give a Human information about a transformation!" shouted Vegeta. "I'm no human Vegeta, I'm a Half Saiyan." said Preach looking at Vegeta smirking. Vegeta looked at Preach and stepped back abit. Vegeta then started to remember seeing Preach before, Vegeta's face went to normal. "If you want information you have to fight me first!" shouted Vegeta. Vegeta went off and Preach followed. In the wastelands, there is complety nothing but green grass. "Now, let's fight!" shouted Vegeta flashing to Super Saiyan. Preach then flashed to Super Saiyan and looked at Vegeta. "I'm gonna win this!" shouted Preach. Preach flew towards Vegeta, he kicked him in the stomach, which wasn't hard. "And you call yourself a Saiyan!" said Vegeta trying to punch Preach. Preach caught his arm and flipped over it and kicked him in the back, Vegeta was sent plummenting to the ground. As this happened Vegeta was hurt badly, Preach flew far from him. Vegeta streched his arms away from each other and charged a ki blast. "Final Flash!" Vegeta shouted firing the blast. Knowing this will take a long time, Preach studied his move and then pulled his arms apart. "Final Flash!" shouted Preach firing the ki blast at Vegeta. The two blasts collided, causing a big bang on it. "Damn you move stealler!" shouted Vegeta. Preach powered up more, so Preach's Final Flash overtook Vegeta's and sent him flying. Preach reverted to his base form, he soared towards Vegeta and saw him in his base form. "Now are you going to tell me?" asked Preach. "No!" shouted Vegeta flying off as fast as he can. "Look's like Gohan's next." Prea Chapter 30: Meeting Gohan In the air, Preach is flying, he then kept flying and saw the mountains. "Mount Paouz, here it is!" shouted Preach flying off making white marks from it. Preach then landed on the ground, he looked around scenery, there was a small hut, then there was small house. Preach looked at the grass, then a cluttering sound was heard. A person short hair that one points up like Preach. He was wearing white and black sweat shirt and was walking and saw Preach. Preach looked at him, he was much taller than him. "Are you Gohan?" Preach aksed looking at him. The older boy looked worried. "Yes, who are you?" he asked. "I'm Preach." Preach answered. Gohan sighed for a moment. "When I sensed you I thought you were a bad guy." Gohan said. "I'm not bad, anyways I need more info on the Super Saiyans, Vegeta was bad help." Preach replied. "Veg-- geta?" asked Gohan shocked. "You met Vegeta?" Preach nodded his head. Gohan walked back to the door and did sign language, which was him telling Preach to come in. In the house, there was wodden tables, wodden chairs, a dish. They both walked into Gohan's room, Preach took a seat at the chair oppisite. "Well, before I tell you that, I gotta know one thing, how were you born?" asked Gohan. "What do you mean?" Preach wondered. "The only surviving Saiyans are me, Vegeta, his son and my brother." said Gohan "I really don't know, all I remember is being in some tube." Preach said. Chapter 31: Super Saiyan 2? At Gohan's room, they are both talking to each other. " Well the Super Saiyans are a transformation that is triggered in a hurtfull emotion and you must be pure, evil or good." said Gohan. "I know about hurtfull emotions, but I didn't know you have to be pure!" said Preach amazed. "Anyways, as a Super Sayan, your speed, strength and agility increase, so does the power of your ki." Gohan continued. "Are you a Super Saiyan?" Preach asked. "Yes, I've even gone a Super Saiyan 2!" Gohan gloated. "Super Saiyan 2?" Preach asked. "Us Saiyans found more forms to Super Saiyan, there's a Super Saiyan form , another form , you may feel powerful, but you can't move faster, also, there was another form , but then I reached a peak and became a ." Gohan replied. "Woah, what's it like?" Preach asked. "Being a Super Saiyan 2, is like having all that power, but your unstoppable, also, as a Super Saiyan 2, you can be the strong and be fast, you also gain some eletrical aura around your ki." Gohan answered. "I want to be a Super Saiyan 2!" shouted Preach jumping up. "You have to experience something heavier than your Super Saiyan 2 transformation or train for it." Gohan replied. Preach stopped jumping. Outside, Preach and Gohan were waving goodbye, Preach then flew off in the air. Before going inside, Gohan looked into the sky. "That kid is gonna be some good fighter someday. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting Category:Dragon Ball OS Category:Stories Featuring Vegeta